


Archer: Part 2

by AuroraRoseane



Series: Archer: The Complete Journals of Melanie Collins [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRoseane/pseuds/AuroraRoseane
Summary: Journal entry-type story focusing on OC Melanie Collins and Daryl Dixon. Melanie joins the Alexandria Safe Zone, and more people learn about her secret.





	

April? 2016

I sat there with bug eyes and my mouth wide open for at least a full minute. I mean, how the fuck did he know? I’m only three months at most, and I’m wearing a baggy shirt. You can’t tell. I know, I checked. 

When thoughts were possible again I realized that Aaron had a similar look on his face. Guess he isn't as good of an observer as Daryl.

I got up to my feet, fully intent on walking away and leaving the pair of them to their rabbits and disappearing, when Aaron spoke again. He said that they could help. The place, the safe place, has walls, people, a doctor. A real doctor. That stopped me in tracks. 

I don’t know much, but I know full well that I can’t give birth to this baby without some help. I could probably use a check up too.

So I turned around to face them, eyeing Aaron first and then Daryl. 

I decided to trust them. I don’t know why. Don’t ask me. But I did.

So I nodded and sat down next to the fire.

 

* * *

April? 2016

Aaron went on to tell me more about their camp, Alexandria. About its walls and its people. Around 50, now that Daryl's group had joined them. Men, women, children. The whole shebang.

Part of me thinks that it's too good to be true. Part of me knows that it is. Camps that size can't last for long before they ruin everything. But it could be good for awhile.

Aaron asks my name. I'm surprised he didn't before. I stay silent and stare into the fire. Then he starts again. "The father...?" 

I can only imagine what my face looked like when I snapped my head up and growled out, "He's dead." 

He asked me if it was the Walkers, which is what I assume the call them, and I told him that no, it was me. Again his eyes went wide. 

This is when the archer jumped in, saying he wanted to ask me three questions. 

_How many walkers have you killed?_ A lot. 

_How many people have you killed?_ Four. 

_Why?_

I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that. In fact I knew I didn't. But for some reason my answers were important and I felt the need to respond. 

_Why?_

Because one of them gave me this baby.

This time is was Daryl's turn to have bug eyes. 

 

* * *

April? 2016

We've all been silent for awhile now. Admitting to being raped usually kills any conversation. Which is great when you really don't feel like talking anyway. 

But that only lasts so long before Aaron decides to speak again, asking me if it was just those four. I tell him no, there were two others, but they weren't around when I made my escape. He asks how long ago it was and I tell him. It's easier to talk about this than I ever thought it would be. As long as I keep this sneer on my face. 

I glanced over to Daryl, who looked like he was about to murder someone while staring into the fire. As if feeling my eyes he looked up at me and asked about the other two, what they looked like and such. I told him that I didn't remember much, just that they were dressed like cops. 

I've never seen anyone move so fast. He's up and pacing with a ferocity I've never seen in a human before. This look is closer to that of a predator than a person. 

Aaron seemed to sense that other than the obvious was wrong and tried to change the subject, saying that we would head out for Alexandria first thing in the morning. He'd barely finished speaking before the hunter was barreling out of the building and into the dusk.

 

* * *

April? 2016

Aaron says that we're nearly to the safe zone. That we could've made it there today if we hadn't had such a late start. He says this while throwing a look towards his friend. Daryl didn't return until almost noon this morning, and he was cover in gunk from them. Or walkers, I guess. Suppose that I should start calling them that. 

We had to walk for a few hours before reaching their vehicles. Daryl rides a motorcycle makes me miss my mother, and Aaron drives an old hooptie with rusted red paint. I decided to ride with shotgun with Aaron rather than get on the bike with Daryl. I'm not sure that that was even an option anyway. 

We talked a every now and then while we were traveling today. Aaron mentioned that I still hadn't told them my name, or where I was from. So I told him. Melanie Collins, 23, from Auburn, Indiana. 

He in turn, told me some things about himself. That he's lived in Alexandria with his boyfriend Eric basically from the beginning, and that he works as a recruiter for the community. That he found Daryl's group about and month ago before bringing them in and asking the archer to be the second scout.

We discuss a few other random things with him doing most of the talking. I didn't realize how much I missed the sound of someone talking, or how much I missed the sound of my own voice. It felt good. 

He asked me about this tattered notebook too, asking what it was for. And I told him that it was so I didn't forget. He gave a small smile and nodded, like he understood. I think maybe he did. 

 

* * *

March 29, 2016

Nothing Aaron could have told me about this place would have prepared me for its reality. It's almost as if it's normal here. Like before. They have electricity, for gods sake. 

After walking through the gates I was rushed off to meet this woman, Deanna. She's their leader apparently, and everyone has an interview with her when they join the community. After Aaron introduced us he started to walk back out the front door and must have noticed the panicked look on my face. He gave me a smile and said it was alright, that's he be right outside when I was finished. 

Deanna asked if she could record our conversation. Record. On a video camera. Last week I was wiping my ass with forest leaves and this place has a video camera. 

I said I didn't care and she asked me my full name. I ignored her and asked what the date was. Because surely if they had a video camera then they'd know the date. It's March 29th. So I wasn't too far off on my guessing. 

She asked me some questions, basic stuff, my name, age and such. She asked about what I did before. Like that matters anymore. But apparently here, in this place it does. So I told her and she smiled. We don't have many people with professional experience with children, just parents. 

I told her that you can't get more professional than being an actual parent. She laughed. Apparently I'm still funny. 

When we were finished she said something along the lines of being happy here. Which isn't likely but I didn't tell her that. Aaron was waiting outside, just like he said he would be. 

He said I could stay at his place, with him and his boyfriend Eric for as long as I need. Said we'd have a special spaghetti dinner to welcome me and didn't even let me try to say no. 

We walked to his house and he gave me a quick tour, showed me the bathroom and said he'd find me something clean to throw on that'd work until he found me some my size. So I'm off to take a shower now. A hot shower. I can't remember the last time I was so excited. 

 

* * *

March 28, 2016

Aaron found me an old flannel and a pair of baggy sweatpants for me to wear after my shower. Which was basically a religious experience, by the way. I guess I was in there for while though, because Eric had come home and had already started in dinner. 

When I walked into the kitchen and seeing the pair together made me want to cry. I'd forgotten what love looks like, what it feels like. My time with Nate is just a memory of a dream, but right hear in front of me is the real thing. It makes me feel sick for a moment. 

They chat about their days while they were apart, and of people I have yet to meet. Aaron lets me answer the questions about myself, which I am thankful for. I am continually liking this man more and more. 

Eric asks if Daryl had been invited to dinner, with Aaron replying no, the town grump had been even more so the past few days. 

I can't help but think that that has something to do with me. 

 

* * *

March 29, 2016

Dinner was wonderful, the best I’ve eaten in months. Eric did most of the talking, telling me about the community and it’s people. He even managed to sneak in a few embarrassing stories about Aaron. I could almost pretend that it was before.

Both men agreed that I should rest for the rest of the night. Neither of them asked for my opinion on the matter, but I couldn’t find it in me to argue.

Aaron said that he’d take me to see the safe zone’s doctor tomorrow, a man named Pete. Eric didn’t even try to hide his scoff at the notion.

Eric is definitely the mothering type, all but tucking me in when they showed me to the guest room. 

He’s easily my favorite person on the planet at the moment. He didn’t ask a single question about Bug or how it came to be. Or about my life out there. He just smiled and made me spaghetti, and asked if he could brush my hair. I forgot that people could be so nice. So good.

The thought of it almost made me smile too. 

 

* * *

March 30, 2016

I had a nightmare. One bad enough to have the constable come running, because he thought someone was dying. His name is Rick and he seems like a nice enough man, though suspicious of everything around him. His partner came too, a woman named Michonne sporting a hardened face with kind eyes. 

After a quick talk with Aaron, assuring them that everything was, in fact, all right, they went back home. The man, Rick, however, gave me a look that said “We’ll discuss this more later.” Definitely the curious sort.

When they’d gone Aaron explained to me that the pair was a part of Daryl’s group, and that they were good people. I felt the need to take his word for it.

Eric offered to stay with me for the rest of the night. He was acting rather the mother hen, in a constricting sort of way. 

But I asked to be left alone, promising to come to them if I needed anything.

I wanted to write this all out, so that maybe it wouldn’t happen again.

The dream was about those men, if I can even call them that. And what they did to me. Except that it wasn’t them. It was Nate. They were all Nate, and then they were Nate’s reanimated corpse trying to take my baby, my Bug. 

If I never have to experience that again, it’ll be too soon.

 

* * *

March 30, 2016

I haven’t been back to sleep. I know that I need the sleep. Hell, I want to sleep. But I can’t not yet. Not to mention that I’m afraid to. 

I can see that the sun is coming up through the curtains. Part of me wants to burrow into the covers and never come out. Another part wants to get up and climb into bed with my hosts. I don’t even know what to think about that feeling, but somehow I know that if I did, they wouldn’t mind.

I can’t remember the last time I had a friend, let alone two.

 

* * *

March 30, 2016

That doctor is creepy. I don’t know what it is exactly but my spidey senses were tingling the second I laid eyes on him and I think Aaron could tell. 

Eric wanted to come along with us, but Aaron thought that the four of us would be a crowd. It took awhile for him to agree to stay home. 

I didn’t want to let him touch me, and I stiffened every time that he did. Aaron definitely noticed, and watched every move Pete made. He made my skin crawl.

On the way back to the house we crossed paths with Deanna and the constable, Rick, and another woman, a bit older than me with brown hair. She introduced herself as Maggie and I instantly liked her. I could tell that she’s an honest person. 

Rick excused himself from their conversation and asked if he could walk back with us. When we got back to the house he asked if we could talk, just the two of us, explaining that he liked to get to know everyone in the community, sort of like Deanna does. I told him that if that were the case, then he should watch the tapes she makes. Apparently he likes to ask different questions though.

We sat in the living room with Eric and Aaron not eavesdropping from the kitchen. He said that I was peculiar, that not many people come in all alone, least of all alone and pregnant. And when he asked Daryl about it, the man became even more unruly than usual. Rick wanted to know why. 

I told him that I wasn’t the type to go spilling all my secrets to strangers, never have been, even before. Reluctantly he nodded and simply said “If it’s important, you tell me.” 

I agreed and he stood to leave. And now I’m feeling the need for a cat nap.

 

* * *

March 31, 2016

I slept away the entire rest of the day and I have no regrets about it. I didn’t dream either, which I’m thankful for. 

Aaron’s not here, he’s out doing God only knows what, according to Eric so it’s just the two of us for dinner tonight. We’re having some sort of casserole that a woman named Carol dropped off earlier. Another member of Daryl’s group apparently. When I asked how many people there are in Daryl’s group he laughed at me, and said more than plenty.

I’m sitting at the island counter writing while Eric gets dinner all sorted. He blatantly refused my help in any and all ways, and to “Sit my tush down and rest.” I don’t think he realized that I’ve gotten more rest in the past 24 hours than I have since this all began.

He’s asked me if I’m writing down all my scandalous secrets in here, and I told him no, I’m writing about him. I’ve never seen a man get so flustered so fast. I promised that it’s all good things said he could read this page if he wants.

** Hello my beautiful darling, remember this page if you’re feeling down, because here is where I say I love you. **

He insisted on writing something, and he finally managed to get a smile out of me.

 

* * *

March 31, 2016

Eric and I sat talking about everything under the sun during and after dinner. Lord, that man can talk. He did, however, only float around the topic of Bug, though I can tell he’s excited about it. Aaron told me yesterday that there’s only one other baby in town, Rick’s daughter, and she was nearly a year old when they were brought in. No itty bitty’s until now.

But he did say that I should tell him or Aaron right away if I start having any cravings so they can get whatever I need. Even chocolate. Because they have chocolate here.

The night was going wonderfully until Aaron burst through the front door with a split lip and the makings of a black eye. Eric immediately went into mother hen mode, asking what happened and who did it.

He was the closest thing I’ve ever seen to dumbfounded when Aaron said it was Daryl.

 

* * *

March 31, 2016

Once Eric had recovered from the shocked look on his face, Aaron went onto explain that he’d tried talking to their friend about what happened on the run. Why he’d gotten so upset when I’d talked about those men. I mean, Aaron was pissed too, but Daryl was just livid. 

Apparently it has something to do with someone named Beth, who I don’t know, but Eric seems too. He gasped when Aaron mentioned Beth, so whoever she is she must be important.

I made a joke about the couple having a long night playing doctor, and excused myself. I wanted some time alone to think, about this place and these people. I really like Eric and Aaron. I trust them, although I've only known them a short while. I've never doubted my instincts and I have no reason to now. 

The others I've met, Rick, Michonne and Maggie, I feel like they're good people too. Deanna, and definitely Pete, I am suspicious of though. And I don't know what to think about the archer. 

 

* * *

April 1, 2016

I made the mistake of going for a walk around town by myself this morning. Eric and Aaron both had thing they needed to do today, so with kisses on my forehead and a smile they left me to fend for myself.

I thought a quick stroll around the place to explore and familiarize me would be good. But no. It would seem as if somehow, everyone in town had not only learned of my arrival, but also of my condition. And they all wanted to know all about it. 

Before I knew it I was surrounded (I say surrounded lightly, it wasn't as if they were trying to corner me, though it felt like it) by five women ranging from late 20s to early 60s asking all about the pregnancy. 

_How far along am I?_

_ Do I have any cravings? _

_ What about the morning sickness? _

_ I'm not cramping at all, am I? _

_ Am I excited?  _

_ What about the father? _

_ Did he die protecting us? _

All of these came at me with an alarming rate, none of the women actually leaving me any time to answer their questions before moving on to another one. And I had started to answer a few, if only to be polite, when those last two hit me, and I was struck dumb. 

I sure I was a sight, standing in the middle of the street with my mouth hanging open, trying to find something to say. Lucky for me, us females weren't the only Alexandrians out and about. One rugged redneck, to the rescue! 

Daryl must have seen what was happening and come to my aid, being one of the few people who knew the truth. It was unexpected and I was truly thankful, up until the part where the words, "It's mine," came flying out of his mouth and I lost my ability to speak for the second time.

 

* * *

April 1, 2016

Before I could even hope to utter a syllable of a sound, my "hero" grabbed my arm and started pulling me into one of the houses, (which I'm assuming is his) and then proceeded to slam the door shut. Whirling around to face me, he gruffly asked me a series of What the fuck was I doing walking around by myself?, Where the fuck is Aaron?, and finally, What the fuck was I thinking? All of which I answered with silence. 

Seemingly attracted by the yelling, an older woman with short grey hair came walking out of the kitchen? area, carrying a baby girl who was busy giggling and slobbering all over her hand. Looking between the two of us, the woman then smiled and walked to stand near us.

She introduced herself as Carol, the one who'd made the casserole, and asked if I liked it. She was mildly I trusted by the small child trying to launch herself out of the woman's arms and reaching towards Daryl. Righting the child and taking her from Carol, he looked at her with intent as the baby blabbed on about nothing and pulled at his hair. He even looked as if he might smile. It was fascinating. 

Carol invited me further into the house, asking if I wanted some tea or hot chocolate. I just looked at her wide eyed and shook my head, and turned back to see if Daryl had followed us. He didn't, disappearing somewhere with the baby. 

She lead me over to a dining room table where we sat, and she pushed a plate of cookies in front of me. Said that when she was pregnant she couldn't get enough sweets. She smile all the while but I can see something else there. Something darker. Sadness maybe. 

Daryl was just walking back into the room, sans baby, when an Asian man walked through the front door, saying that he'd just heard the strangest thing. 

 

* * *

April 1, 2016

As it turns out, people really are as gullible as they say.

It didn't take long for the rest of Daryl's "family" to burst into the house, claiming the same as the Asian man. Korean, as I was soon informed, who's name is Glenn. Maggie's husband. They set themselves up in the living room, waiting on story time. And that's what it was. A complete bullshit story. But they bought it. Well, most of them did. 

With everyone in attendance, the resident hunter went on to explain everything. He said it was after the prison, after Beth, but before he met up with Joe. We came across each other and stuck together for a few days before deciding to go our separate ways. I have no idea what he was talking about, the prison or Joe, but there was that Beth again. 

Anyway, he says it was just luck that they'd found me out there, and when he found out about the baby he insisted that they bring me back. And that was that. He tricked them. Except for Rick, Michonne and Carol. You could tell by their faces that they weren't fooled in the least, but they had the curtesy not to say anything right then. 

A few of the people, a girl my age with short brown hair, and a large red headed man were outwardly excited right away, saying that this called for a drink. The others, all in turn, expressed their congratulations too, even the three who knew better. 

I stayed silent throughout, except for when I asked where the bathroom was. Carol showed me and before I shut the door, she gave me a look that said we'd talk about this later. 

 

* * *

April 1/2, 2016

It’s extremely late and I’m extremely tired, but I need to write this down before I forget details in my sleep. 

I just got finished with the “meeting” between myself and a few members of the community. Daryl, Michonne, Rick and Carol were in attendance, along with Aaron and Eric probably because we were in their house. I’m glad they were there either way.

I sat sandwiched in between m two house mates with the others forming a semi circle around uson the remaining seats, and the archer paced the back of the room.

The constable wasted no time with pleasantries and jumped right in, asking if anyone was going to tell him what was going on, all while looking at me. I didn’t say anything, and neither did anyone else. I could tell he wasn’t a patient man. Maybe he had been once, but he isn't anymore.

“Alright, I’ll make it easy for you,” he said. “Who’s the father. I know it isn’t Daryl.”

I stiffened noticeably and Eric grabbed my hand between his, interlacing our fingers. Aaron gave Rick a threatening glare and gave a warning by saying his name. I just lowered my head, shaking it, and said that I didn’t know.

“Why is that?” he said, and I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. Talking about it to make other people uncomfortable is one thing, but being questioned about it is another

This time it was Michonne, and then Carol who spoke up for me. And room took a collective gulp or air once the final member of the meet caught on.

I kept my head down, facing my lap, until I felt fingers tapping my chin, trying to get me to lift my head. It made me flinch and I’m sure I would've jumped off the couch if Eric hadn’t been anchoring me down.

It was just Rick, wanting to meet my eyes. His were full of sympathy, empty, every emotion you can think of. “It’s Daryl’s. The baby is Daryl’s.” And I nodded.

 

* * *

April 2, 2016

I didn't get up until almost noon today and I blame my late night. I actually wish I could've slept longer, but someone downstairs was banging around and falling back to sleep was impossible. 

I soon found out the the source of all the noise was Eric, who was furiously cleaning everything in sight. I guess he wanted the house to look "perfect" when the guests arrived. These guests being every person in town who, thanks to our lovely Asian friend who can't keep his mouth shut, heard about our situation and wanted to throw us a little party. A Welcome to Alexandria/Congrats on the Baby/Happy House Warming type of party, thrown in honor of both Daryl and I. In fact, the Happy House Warming party of the party was all him, because the hunter was moving in.

My new friends decided that it would be the best way to keep up appearances for the rest of the community, and after some argument, Daryl finally agreed. 

It didn't really matter to me either way. It's not like I actually expected him to do anything concerning Bug. But I guess he is now, or at least we're going to make everyone think he is. I have a feeling this is just going to be one big mess. 

 

* * *

April 2, 2016

The party is over and the people are gone. Thank God. I was never a big people person before and now I just hate almost everyone on principle. But I tried to be polite and keep a smile on my face, when all I really wanted to do was crawl into the corner and cry. 

Eric, bless him, said by my side for most of the night, with Aaron usually hovering somewhere nearby. Daryl on the other hand, couldn't get further away from me if he tried. So much for appearances. 

I did meet some other people who were rather nice. I woman named Jesse, who's the doctors wife, though I have no idea why she's with him. I think she knew the truth too, somehow. She was nice, and so was Deanna's husband, Reg. Again, I have no idea why they're a couple. 

Despite the fact that I didn't really want to talk to anyone, I did want to get a word in with the archer. Mainly, why? I have a feeling he knew this, and that is why he was avoiding me. But seeing as we're going to be living in the same house now, he doesn't have the option of hiding from me forever.

 

* * *

April 3, 2016

I slept in late again and I'm not sorry about it. I can't remember the last time I was able to get this much sleep and I'm going to live it up while I can. 

Last night at the party, Deanna told me that while newcomers are usually assigned jobs to support the community, I would be exempt from this until after the baby is born. Though, I have a feeling that being idle won't last very long. 

No one was home when I finally made it down stairs, but there was a note from Aaron, saying that he and Daryl would be going on a run in the next few days, and asking if I could write down things I think I'll need for the baby. So I set to it, thinking of cribs and diapers, clothing and bottles. 

There's a third, smaller bedroom in the house, that's currently being used as storage that they said could be the baby's room. Eric first offered it to Daryl, who refused saying he could deal with the couch. So Eric has a new pet project that he's dragging me into: the nursery. 

I am so not ready for this. 

 

* * *

April 4, 2016

I've spent all of last night and most of today going over baby things with Eric. I thought he'd could talk before, but now I know better. Never again will I give that man the task of redecorating. Ever. 

I sat with him for hours going over the list of things for Bug and he had plenty of input on the subject. I swear we spent 45 minutes alone deciding on what shade of yellow to paint the room. And that was before Aaron and Daryl returned home. 

He had very specific instructions about the type, color and style of furniture for the baby's room, that the men we're told to collect. He went on, and on, and on about finding some reusable diapers and BPA free everything, and themed bedding and God only knows what else. 

I wanted to scream. 

Aaron, that God that he is, finally got his boyfriend to stop, saying that we all needed to get some rest why looking pointedly at me. Eric, going full mother hen, jumped up from the table, rushed me to my room and all but tucked me into bed with a kiss to the forehead. 

At this point I can't decide if it'll be this baby, or Eric who'll be the death of me.

 

* * *

April 4, 2016

I finally cornered him. Got him to talk to me alone. Daryl, that is. 

I never believed anyone when they talked about having to pee every 5 minutes while pregnant, but I do now. And it was during on of these late night bathroom breaks that I finally got my chance. 

After I did my business I crept downstairs to get a glass of water, and lo and behold, there was Daryl, still sitting up on the couch cleaning his crossbow. I instantly forgot the water and went to sit next to him, not bothering to ask permission. He glanced up from his work and straight back down, not paying me any mind, and we sat there like that for a good 10 minutes. This is, until I asked my one question. Why?

He stiffened for a moment, so I know he heard me, but he was silent for so long that I figured he was going to ignore me. I was just about to get up and go back to bed when he put his cross bow down, cleared his throat, started chewing on his thumb and told me his reason.

"My ma, she was only 17 when...nobody believed 'er, thought she wa' jus' trash. Married my old man anyway, wa' the only one who'd take 'er. She...she was scared of him 'til the day she died."

If it were any other circumstance, I'd say that the surprised look on my face was probably comical. I just sat there, couldn't say anything. I mean, what DO you say to that.

So I didn't say anything. Just grabbed at the hand the wasn't in his mouth and twined our finger together. Right then I knew. I'd never doubt this man again. 

 

* * *

April 5, 2016

Daryl, Aaron,and the redheaded man, Abraham is his name, left this morning on a baby run. Or should I say, a baby stuff run. For my baby.

I tried to convince them to take me along with them, but I barely got 4 words out of my mouth before an astounding "NO!" was exclaimed, from all three of them. True, I am expecting, but these things are for me and my child, and I think I'd have a better idea of what's necessary than three grown men. But apparently it's not an option. 

If one of them gets hurt I'll never forgive myself. 

 

* * *

April 7, 2016

It's been 2 full days since the small group left and I think the stress is starting to show in Eric. True, two days isn't a lot, but I know how nerve-racking it can be when the person you love is out of your reach. I used to be the same when it came to Nate. 

I haven't thought about him in quite some time now and it's shocking to me, that I'd forget him so easily. But I've been busy with my arrival, and getting to know these people and this place. A few of the women have set up a knitting group to make baby blankets and things, and ask me to sit with them for a few hours. Not to mention Eric's nursery makeover that's driving me insane. 

More than a few people ask questions about myself before, and the pregnancy, and about Daryl and I. I have no idea what to tell them. Luckily Eric is usually nearby to swoop in and save the day, or Carol, when I'm at the knitting group. 

Having people around me who know the truth is a lot easier to work with than handling this alone. Eric and Carol, even Michonne will whisk me away from the questioning if the others aren't around. Rick is the only one who keeps his distance. I think what happened to me makes him uncomfortable. He wouldn't be the only one. 

 

* * *

April 8, 2016

They're back! And no one was injured, thank God. They managed to get just about everything we'll need from a small second hand shop a few towns over. They got a lot of other supplies for the community too, some dry goods and weaponry. Even some booze. I wish I could drink. I think I deserve one. 

Eric was fretting over Aaron, inspecting his clothing and such, giving him a big kiss in front of the other men, much to his dismay. I don't think Aaron is as big on PDA as his boyfriend is. 

This caused Abraham to look between Daryl and as, as we stood on opposite sides of the room, and shake his head. He remarked on how surprised he was to hear about the pregnancy, saying, "Wasn't sure Dixon even liked girls," with a chuckle. Daryl threw him a glare then stomped off upstairs, probably to shower and change. 

It didn't even occur to me that I didn't know Daryl's last name. But I guess it's Dixon. 

Daryl Dixon. 


End file.
